


Logan's Home

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Shana misses Logan and Scott misses Jean. Logan is coming home but Jean is dead. Scott blames  Logan and tries to use Shana to quell his loneliness.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character
Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/473473
Kudos: 3





	Logan's Home

**_**Logan’s Home** _ **

**_**Shana’s POV** _ **

I am walking around the mansion bored missing Logan, since he left to go do a job for Shield. I miss him so much and I can’t wait til he comes back. I know he’s safe because we are connected on a deeper level than most people. I decide to go sit in the garden when Rogue comes and tells me that Logan will be home before I know it. Later I am training in the danger room when Scott comes in and says “You aren’t training hard enough. You can’t rely on your boyfriend since he plays for two teams.” I keep going pushing myself harder as he starts insulting me. Once I’m done he actually pins me against a wall and says “ Since Logan took Jean from me how about I just have a taste of you.” Kurt pops up and says “Shana I need your help with something.” I gladly take that excuse to leave quickly. Scott comes to the room I share with Logan late that night and tries to take what he wants.

**_**Logan’s POV** _ **

I just got back from helping take down a Hydra base when I walk into the mansion I smell two things that piss me off fear and sadness. Rouge says that Scott has been picking on Shana since I left. I head to our room and the smell is getting stronger. “Hold still goddamn it.” Scott says as I see him choking Shana as he tries to hold her down when I open the door. “Get the fuck off her bright eyes.”I say before I yank him off my fiancee and punch him in the face. Rogue comes in and uses her ability to knockout Scott out. I hold Shana in my arms and say “I’m home doll and I wont leave you alone again baby.” “Not just me anymore baby. I’m pregnant.” Shana says as I hold her knowing she was glad her boyfriend was back.


End file.
